Tears of Blood
by TheEmptyMind
Summary: Hey Grimm, you think we'll ever really be able to be together?" GrimmxIchi. OneShot. Yaoi/Lemon.


First Oneshot. So if you don't like it...well then.

Ok, this is a GimmxIchi. There is LEMON! And Character Death...You've been warned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey Grimm," asked the redhead, "You think we'll ever really be able to be together?" The teal haired man snorted and drew the teen closer to him, his arms wrapped around the red head's waist.

"Are we not together? 'Cuz it seems like you're really here." Ichigo chuckled and lightly kissed the Arrancar on the nose.

"You know what I mean. I don't wanna keep hiding from everyone about us. Go behind my friends back. It's hard to keep a secret like that you know?" Grimmjow watched as worry lines formed on Ichigo's face, his brows furrowing together. Ichigo started to bit his bottom lip, a bad habit that Grimm had noticed and hated when he did that. Grimmjow brought his hand up to Ichigo's lip and pulled it from between his teeth.

"You know I don't like it when you do that. It's a bad habit, and I don't want you goin' and ruining that perfect lip of yours," The Espada licked Ichigo's lower lip and then giving it a tentative kiss. "I don't want you worrying about this right now. Right now all I want you to think is 'bout me and nothing else. We'll worry 'bout the consequences of this later." Ichigo's eyes went wide as he heard the words from his Grimmjow. Never had he been so serious about their relationship. Grimmjow grinned, "What's the matter berry-head?" His lips connected with the red head's as both began to kiss each other passionately, the teen panting in between kisses.

Grimmjow's hand lowered towards the bottom of Ichigo's shirt as he tugged it up, running it across smooth skin, making slow circles around Ichigo's navel before wandering upwards. Jumping on top and straddling the teen, Grimm pulled Ichigo's shirt up and began kissing the boy on the neck, going lower, leaving little marks, nipping and sucking.

"Hah…Grimm…" the teen panted. Grimmjow lowered himself towards the top of Ichigo's pants, tugging at the material before undoing the button and slowly tugging down the zipping, exposing hard flesh beneath boxers. Grimmjow's hot breath on the boxers was enough to drive Ichigo mad. "Ngh!" Ichigo gasped as he felt a warm mouth through the material. Grimmjow's mouth tugged at Ichigo's still hardening flesh. As Grimm's mouth released the member, Ichigo let out a whimper.

"You know you're beautiful when you make that noise." Grimmjow said before kissing Ichigo again, while pulling down the boxers, exposing the hot flesh. Ichigo gasped as he felt Grimm's hand wrap around him, and soon felt a tongue probing his mouth. Grimmjow broke the kiss, tearing off his clothes exposing the hardened erection. He then spread the red head's legs as he sucked on two digits, and slowly entered Ichigo's tight entrance. The teen gasped as he felt the two digits preparing him, stretching him.

He felt the fingers withdraw, and watched as Grimmjow pulled his legs up over his shoulders, now preparing to enter Ichigo. With one single thrust he entered the teen, all the air sucked out of him as he groaned in ecstasy while Ichigo arched his back to take the teal haired man in deeper. Soon Grimm's rhythms were increasing as he pounded into red head. Ichigo moaned in pleasure and arched his back even more.

"Make…that sound…again," Grimmjow panted in between thrusts. He could feel the tightening in his stomach, and saw that Ichigo's member was aching to be touched. Grimm grasped the member, and watched Ichigo jerk. His hand was soon matching the rhythm he was keeping.

"Ah! Grimm…fu-uck…" Ichigo panted. He felt himself slipping over the edge. He didn't want this to be over so soon, but that hand that was working him, it was going to do him in. The sudden tightness in his stomach, "Grimm…I-I'm gonna…ah…Grimm!" White jets spurted across Ichigo's chest as Grimm suddenly thrust in deep as he released inside Ichigo.

"Fuck…" breathed Grimmjow as he pulled out and collapsed next to Ichigo, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Think…I'll…stay here…tonight," Grimmjow panted as his eyes drooped slightly. Ichigo turned on his side, and curled against the larger man.

"Hey Grimm."

"Yeah?"

"I love ya."

"Me too Berry-head."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Ichigo ran down the street chasing the flying Hollow. _'Dammit! Stupid flying Hollow.'_ The others were behind him, Renji and Rukia. Ichigo thought he had just caught the Hollow when he ran into something hard, knocking him down. Turned out to be another person.

"What the hell?!" he yelled as he landed on his ass, rubbing his nose. As he looked at the other person he saw the blue haired Espada, "Grimmjow!? Wha-what are you doing here? The others…they'll see you!" he hissed. He jumped to his feet as he felt the others reiatsu get closer. _'Shit!'_ he thought. "You need to leave!" Ichigo yelled his voice panicky. Fear filled his gut, if the others caught Grimmjow they'd want to fight, but Ichigo couldn't do that.

It was too late as the other rounded the corner, each one gasping at the Espada standing before Ichigo. 'No' Ichigo thought. Renji was the first to charge at Grimmjow, but Ichigo could only watch, his face in pain as he watched. He wanted to help Grimmjow, but he couldn't move, his body wracked with shock.

"Zibimaru!" Renji yelled, Grimmjow dodging the attacks. Renji's sword taking its true form, whipping it around like a madman. Rukia charged ahead, not taking into account why Ichigo only stood there.

"_Tsugi no mai, hakuren!"_ Rukia yelled as a wave of ice blasted Grimmjow. He held his arms across as if to shield himself from the blast. He was surprised when he found out that he wasn't frozen, but when he tried to walk, his legs down were frozen. _'Dammit'_ he thought. He wanted to fire a cero, just to protect himself, but if he hurt any of Ichigo's friends, he knew Ichigo wouldn't forgive him. So he stood there, shock on his face. He watched Ichigo from far away. The red head's sword was gonna come down on his, those blades were going to rip his chest wide open. He could tell with the force it was coming down at.

"Heh," he laughed, "Oh well," He stood there frozen. Ichigo's eyes widened at what he saw. Grimmjow was just going to stand there!? No! NO!

"NOOOO!!!"

The sound of blade tearing flesh was heard as blood splattered the air, the ground and Renji's robe. He gasped at what he saw. He dropped his zanpakuto, and walked backwards. He shook his head in disbelief, his face a mix of pain and confusion. Rukia fell to her knees, eyes wide in shock, zanpakuto lying at her side. She tore her eyes away from the sight, shaking her head back and forth as if not wanting to accept what she had just saw.

There Ichigo stood, arms spread out, in front of Grimmjow, a wide gash cut into his chest. He was shaking from head to toe, the wound bleeding out, never stopping. His breath was ragged as his chest heaved, trying to fill with air. Ichigo fell to his knees, trying to suck in some air, but he found it hard to breathe. His vision swam. Dammit, he was losing too much blood.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo defended him. Watched Ichigo take the hit. Watched blood seep onto the ground and was now staining the melting ice. As Ichigo fell to his knees, Grimmjow broke through the ice, and pulled Ichigo to his side, looking at the butchered body. He held Ichigo close to himself, rocking him, back and forth, hoping that this was a nightmare he would soon wake from.

"Grimm…jow," wheezed Ichigo. Grimm looked down into those glazing eyes. He could feel the reiatsu of his lover dissipate fast. "I'll…always…love you." Ichigo breathed.

"No," said Grimmjow, clutching him close, "Don't say that now. Not now…I-I can't lose you." His eyes were filling with tears. His closed his eyes shut, "I can't be…without you. Can't live without you Ichigo. Don't leave me…please," he begged as his body began to shake. Ichigo felt so cold, felt his breaths getting shorter and shorter. "Please…" he begged one last time.

Ichigo could barely keep his eyes open. God, when did it get so cold? He couldn't move. His vision was going dark. But he could hear Grimmjow perfectly. He wanted to cry. He didn't want to leave Grimmjow, but he could feel himself slowly dying. He tried to breathe.

"Grimm…" Ichigo tried to life his hand, but he barely got it up. Grimmjow clutched the hand tightly and pressed his lips to Ichigo's cold ones. He heard the intake of breathe, and soon…nothing. Grimmjow pulled back and looked in the bloodied face of Ichigo Kurosaki. There was no life emanating from the teen. No breathing. No reiatsu. Nothing.

"Ichigo…?" he breathed. Tears were filling his eyes again. "Please…wake up…Ichigo," Grimm pleaded, pressing his forehead against Ichigo's. "Wake up…please wake up," he pleaded again. He squeezed his eyes shut, his body shaking, while chocked sobs filled the air. He delicately picked up the red head and looked at the two soul reapers. He didn't give a shit about them. He tucked Ichigo against himself and sonidoed to Ichigo's room.

He gently lay his bloodied lover on his bed while curling up against him, clutching him close. Grimmjow shook with sobs.

"_Hey Grimm, you ever think we'll ever really be able to be together?"_

Now…they never could be.

"Ichigo…"He said quietly, "I love ya." Grimmjow raised his head and kissed his bloodied lover for one last time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Okay, so this is the end. Please review. Like? Hate? Just review...please


End file.
